Allys Son Austins Daughter
by BLAHBLAH3044
Summary: Auatin makes Ally mad so now they hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

his** my second fanfic but my first Austin and Ally is some Auslly but not alot and there only flashbacks.**

**DISCLAMER:I BLAHBLAH3044 own NOTHING expt plot and very very very few charects such as the kids.I will let you know if I don`t own one of the kids by saying so after the story.**

* * *

Ally pov

_I woke up and checked my phone like every morning seeing if I had a text from Austin,Dez,or I unlocked my Iphone 5 and there was a text from best I thought because the text proved text said and I quote'Hey loser I found a new song writer!her songs are sooooo much better than yours that I became and over night !See ya later-Austin'Unquote.I cried._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"I did that dream haunt me on this very day.I was now 30 and the text from twelve years ago still haunted me.I checked my phone to see if Trish or Kira whose number I saved incase Stephen tried to 'KILL' their son of the devil Kira and Austin both texted how rude of me I`m Allyson Dawson but you can call me lets see the text shall we:

(**Kira,**Ally)

**Ally sorry but can you watch our dog again I`ll pay you but don`t tell Austin Thanks,**

Sure K but who don`t have to pay me Cream is a great dog.

Thanks** Al see ya soon.**:

I liked Kira and the dog it was Austin and the kids I hated but how `bout we see mine and Austin`s conversation.:

(_Austin,_Ally)

_Hey loser get that boy of yours under contral he asaulted THE AUSTIN MOON!_

What did Stephen do get in you way

_HE TRIED TO KNOCK ME DOWN!_

So he bumped into you

_Yeah you could put it that way I guess.:_

OK me and Stephen HAD to talk.I had to get them up for school anyways.I walked into the green room that belonged to who was probaly the biggest Katy Perry fan`s daughter Katy."Katy wakey wakey."I was so use to Stephin jumping on her she jumped up."WHO`S THER...Oh hi mommy."That was my seven year old daughter for ya."Sweety go down staoirs and get some breakfast."I told got up and ran down the stairs.I woke up the triplets next."Chase...Chance...Chad"I whispered."Mom five more..."It was ten year old boys never EVER wanted to get up."Ok miss breakfast then."I said these guys liked to ."Whats for breakfast."Now it was Chabce."Ceral and Bacon."I said."I`m up!"All three shouted."The go...Go..GO!"I for Taylor Chances favorite sibling who was one year older."Tay up and atum I got up and raced down for Stephen."Stephen."I whisperd."I DIDN`T DO IT THAT TEACHERS OUT TO GET ME!"(A/N I don`t own that line it is from Good luck Charlie)Stephen shouted.I`m just waking you up silly."I retorted."Oh."Stephen ran down the stair.I walked down and the first thing the six asked in unison was"When is the big sing off.""In a week."I said and ploped down in a chair."Does every one have a late and Stephen I already know you`ve got ten peices of bacon in your bag now give the bacon to me."I said with my eyes I opened them Stephen had a bag of bacon in front of me.I took it."Thank you."He mumbled something but I didn`t try to make it out."Wheres Pop?"I asked turning to was her pet bird."He`s in my room."She replied." Red,Blue,And Yeller?"I asked the twins."Red was Chad`s Bulldog,Blue whose real name was Ol`Blue was Chance`s Old Dashund,and Yeller was Chase`s Golden Retriver."In the pen."Chad answered." `s Lucky,Sly,and Prim."I asked had a wild animal liecense and had a wolf,fox,and cheetah."The kennals."She answered." wheres Huck."I asked Stephen Huck was his Collie."My room."He said."Cool now go get ready feed them and lets get to school."I said getting up and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you if your actually reading this!If you like it please again!:) Oh and in the beging will be a flashback from Ally and the kids will have one two.**

**Disclaimer:I BLAHBLAH3044 own abuslotley nothing except plot and the kids!**

* * *

Ally`s POV

_The next day at school he stayed away from me called me loser and made out with Kira right in front of me knowing I loved him.I though my song book away and bought a new one.I changed alot from the good girl to a depressed one who didn`t give a crap about noticed and I was glad because he looked worried I was glad he felt my pain._

* * *

I dropped the triplets and Katy off first then Taylor and then I would drop off Stephen and hope I wouldn`t have to leave Sonic Boom to get him."Ma I`ll be fine."Stephen insitend."Alright."I I smelled .Not just any smoke ciggeret smoke."Get you ass in this car!"I said."Whats wrong mom."Stephen asked getting in."Give me those damn ciggerets."I face went handed me a pack of ciggerets."Leave."I left without another word.I drove to the mall to see Trish at Sonic Boom waiting for me with Dez and him."Hi Trish,Hey Dez,what are you doing here."I said."I was dragged I hope I will be able to leave soon."Austin replied."Just tell me what he did and get out of my store."I commanded."He did nothing but I noticed a pack of my ciggerates were missing."Austin said."Here"I handed the pack over."I`ll buy a pack and give them to Kira just leave."I left."Steve had ciggs?!"Trish asked."Yep."I said clocking in."How?!"Dez asked."Don`t know."I clocked in and went to thier post.

{TIME SKIP}

* * *

After work Me,Trish,and Dez went to get the kids from school.I looked at my phone and seen the school had .I called and the principle answered."Ally?"The princlple were good friends."What he do this time A?"I asked."Nothing."He said."I was wondering if we could talk."He said."Sure?"I said."Great see you soon."He said.*Gulp*

* * *

Stephen`s POV

_I stared at the article sayong local man dies in car honda looked all to father was the man who had died._

* * *

"You let her catch you bro we can`t get any more!"Connor yelled at me."SHUT UP!"I fell silent.I walked to the locker that was mine spun the combo and grabed my books.I walked to class when the all to familar spell of _Red_ perfume filled my nose."Not in the mood Moon."I said not looking at her."I don`t care I just need you to answer a question."She said."3.14"I said."Haha North."She said."What?"I asked."I need a male partner for a project and I want to make my crush jelouse."She said."Oh hell no."I said."You have to you need a partner to and you know it!"She yelled."FINE BUT FOR AN A BITCH NOW SHUT UP!"I yelled."Yes."She walked into health and I was so lucky to have that B-I-T-C-H in all my classes.I have to admit atrtive and pretty and...SNAP OUT OF IT STEPHEN."Thanks steve."SHe said."What happened to North?"I asked sitting in the seat next to her."Steve just sounds better for now."She said.I swear I did to I cuaght the glimpis before she turned away."So class lets begin."The teacher the tourter begin. [Time skip]

* * *

Now its after school and me and Alssya Moon were feeding a baby doll."Should I call ya honey sweetheart?"I siad to anoy her."Haha."She said."You have to take it for the first week my mom would have a heart attack and then a stroke if she seen it."I said."Fine."She said."On one condition.""What?"I asked."Hmmmm...I want a..."She said something I couldnt hear."what"I asked."A kiss."She whispered.I nearly died."On the cheeck."She said fast.I walked behind the school knowing she`d follow.I kissed her and she actually kissed broke the kiss for air."Wow."She said.I leaned down so my mouth was right by her ear and whispered."Thanks."And walked away.

* * *

**Thanks again hope you liked it and REVIEW!Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If your reading this YAY!Thank you all so very much hope you like it if you don`t understand it its because Fanfiction takes out and I forgot Ally got the text at 18 so they are in colloge in the flash you like it!:)-YOLO** **Disclaimer I own nothing but plot and the you.**

* * *

Ally`s POV

_The next year wasn`t better the only thing different was that I was dating Dallas.I had a three year old son who was his so I thought we might as well get .And no suprise was I pregnet.I made Dallas give Stephen 'The talk' He came in your room every five seconds."Hey Dork."Austin yelled."Hey Bitch."I stamped away._

* * *

"So any reason I`m here?"I asked Stephens princeple."I just thought we could talk as friends."He said."Ok?"I I relized was a date."Dangit!"I shouted."Whats wrong?"Alex asked worried."My boyfriend needs me I forgot."I lied."Oh okay."He said disappointed."Another time I swear."I ran out the door.

* * *

"Mommy I need help."Katy said."With?"I asked."My song."She said.I smiled."Really?"I said."Yeah."She retorted.I sat down what do ya got."I said.I glanced at it and sang:

I hope that the days come easy and the momment pass slow,And each road leads you where you want to go,And if you`re faced with a choice, and you have to choose,I hope you choose the one that means the most to if one door leads you to another door closed,I hope you keep on walkin' till you find a window,if its cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**{1}**

and tha was all she had down."Sweety thats great just keep on writeing."I Katy left."Come on Taylor."I said knowing she was there."Ok so heres mine"She said handing me her notebook.I sang:If I die young burry me in satin Lay me down in a bed of roses Sink in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh Lord make me a rainbow,I`ll shine down on my mother She'll kmow I'm safe with you when she syands under my colors,oh, **[2]**

and that was it."Sweety all I can tell you is the same thing."I nodded and walked came Chase."Gimme."I did and I sang:It was painted red and the stripe was white It was 18 feet from the bow to stern light Sechand from a dearler in Alanta I rode up with daddy when we went there to get her **(3)**

and that was it."Sweety same thing for you."I said."K."He said walking away."Next."I yelled seeing gave me his book I sang:When you see a deer you see Bambi And I see antleers up on the wall When you see a lake you see pinics and I see a large mouth up under that log **{4}**

and that was all." on Chad."I said Cahd came me his book and I sang:I was sittin' there sell' turnips on a flat bed truck crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up** [5]**

all."Same."I said and Steve walked sang this time:Are you are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say murdered three starnge things di happen here no starnger would it be if we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.**(6)**

Then he stopped."Its almost done."we were happy.

* * *

Stephen`s POV

_I went to school the next day just to hear the moons say "YOU DON`T HAVE A DADDY HAHA"I cried in my mind and to much._

I was happuy mom liked it.I walked to my room to find...Taylor."Yes?"I asked."I know what you did."She said."And what did I do."I said."You kissed a moon."Then she left I turned to see all three triplets."YOU DID WHAT!"They whisper shouted."Nothing."I said."Im telling mom."Chase said."You won`t if you still want twenty bucks."I said."Fine."He huffed."Then I will."Chance said not if you want that game."I said."HE WHAT!"That was mom."Chad."I whispered.I hid under my bed.'Im dead.'I thought.

**Thanks again**

**1:My wish-Rascal Flatts**

**2:If I die young-The band perry**

**3:Drive-Alan Jackson**

**4:I`m still a guy-Brad Paisley**

**5:Good directions-Billy Currington**

**6:The hanging tree-Suzane Collins**


	4. Chapter 4

**If your reading this yay.I`m sorry its so bad if you like it REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER:U know I don`t own A&A or the sonds metioned**

* * *

Ally`s POV

"STEPHEN RODGER NORTH!"I yelled.I was pissed."Yes mommy."He said in a five year old voice."Know please tell me Chad was lieing."I said."What exacly did you tell ma Chad?"He asked pissed."EXacly what you a moon."He said matter-O-factly."Oh is a damn lie."HE what."I mean a dang lie."he said."Room now."I said walking up stairs."I OUTTA KILL YOU CHAD!"Steven yelled."Steven Rodger."I ran in his room."Yeah ma?"He said all ready knowing."You made out with Allysa Moon."I said."Yes I did kiss her so she would take the..."He trailed off something was wrong."The what?"I asked."Baby.."He said before I interrupted him."YOU HAD.."He cut me off."Ma its a baby DOLL"He said."Thank the lord."I replied.I`d wait for the rest the swearing and smoking could defintly wait."Work on your songs."I nodded and got to I seen it."Where`d your shoe laces go?"I asked him."In the trash,"He siad taping on his computer to play some there were three things to talk about later."Ok"I said.I was woried now.

* * *

Stevens POV

Ok lets get things straight.

1:I kissed a Moon

2:I smoked

3:I drank

4:I swore alot

5:I played the hanging game on more than one and without spotter

But I`m a good kid how all that :I kissed Moon because I wanted to and so I wouldn`t have to watch that :Smoking relifed my :I drank because it also reliefed :I swore because theres not enough good words to decripe :I did this because of your .

"are you are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say murdered three

strange things did happen here no strange would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you Are you coming to the tree were the dead man called out for his love to flee

strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you Are you coming to the tree were I told you to run so we`d both be free

Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you Are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope side by side with me

Strange things did happen hear no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

I sang the song I wrote heard clapping and turned to see no other than Alssya Moon in my room.

* * *

Allssya`s POV

I had come to his house cause dad got Peaed about the whole "Kiss me" now I stood listening to him sing this goursouse song."Howdy."He said."Your such a dork North."I said."Ahh its so cute how you can lie to me face to face"He said mockingly."Hehe."I said."What ya need."He said."Well aren`t you one to get straight to the point."I said."Well I see a duffel full of clothes and.."I cut him off."Your mom said fine and I was wondering if I could stay hear a little while."I said."I did Steve you and your 'Friend' need to talk." said."Whatever."Steve said as his mom walked away."So"Steven said."So"I said ploping down on his bed."I brought Rob."I said."Who?"Steven asked."The doll."I said."Ah."Steven said."I also brought this."I said throwing him the box."What is it?"He asked."A gifted now put it on."It was it was a watch."Thanks."He joked and laughed and then something kissed me willingly for nothing and I kissed the door was closed and !

* * *

**Thank you thank you review and umm well tell me what you think and don`t do what Stephen does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky you u get 2 in 1.**

**Disclaimer:Do not own A&A**

* * *

Ally`s POV

I was going to kill had a girl in his had his door most importantly he had the door locked.I trusted Steven and was my 3rd favorite from the Moons so yeah.I was tired and went to bed while the younger bunch did what they wanted.I was so happy I smiled while I went to was Friday no work tomorrow and Steven could stay out of trouble.

* * *

Stevens POV

I kissed .Only this time in my room on my bed with a closed and locked door and my tongue down her throat.I was broke the ."What was that for?"She asked smirking.I leaned in my mouth to her ear."Nothing."I blushed.I seen it."Someones blushy."I punched me."Well thats no way to treat your friends."I I got punched."Ok so you don`t like jokes."I said.I got kicked."Do you not want me to have kids."I said."Well I doubt that did that much damge."She said."I looked her in the eyes they got wide."What?"I asked."Did you have gum?"She asked.I smirked."I did."I asnswered."Gross."She said."What they swap or the gum."I asked."The swap."She said.I smirked again.I got up off the floor walked over towards her and leaned down and put my lips up to hers."Ya know I can still taste that mint."I said and backed up."You did have a mint didn`t you?"I nodded."Want something to eat?"I asked."Sure."She said.I walked to the kitchen and nearly triped on Katy`s toy.I kicked found out it was the dog."Sorry."I said to the dog and jumped down the last few stairs.I grbbed the first thing i saw and opened the the light came on.I had a bag of dog food."Thanks."I muttered.I grabbed the sew and popped it into the microwave.I seen her chewing."Did you really keep that gum?"I blushed."I thought it was gross."Its good gum."She said getting the stew.I laughed and took a bite of the bowl she fixed."Get your own."She said taking the bowl."Nah I`m good."I said and put the stew up."I guess your not hungry then."She said._Steven she likes it when you get close._I reminded I got close and took another bite."Jerk."She said."Come on if you can chew my gum you can share a bowl of stew."I sighed."Ya know what you eat I`m getting a shower."I said."Where is your bathroom I need to put my stuff in there."She said."Alssya give me it and I`ll do it."I nodded.I took her shampoo and stuff to my bathroom and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Alssya`s POV

I finshed what was left of my stew and walked to Stevens room.I opened the door to see his bathroom across the he came out in sweat pants."Can I help you."He asked."I relized I was staring.I blushed."Nope."I walked in his room and shut the door and locked it.I had to hurry before he picked the lock.I grabbed the first thing I saw and changed.I heard a whisle.I looked and seen Steven.I was in my bra and under wear."Perv."I said throwing on my top."My room."He replied.I put on my pants."Where am I sleeping."I asked."Where ya want to sleep."Hee asked.I plobbed on the bed.I seen him smirking.I layed where there was no room for anyone else."I can and will move you."He threated."Go for it."I wasn`t kidding he scooted me to the other end and crawled in bed."You suck ya know."I said."Yep."He replied.I went under the blanket and instently felt an arm wrap around my waist."Steven let me go."I said."Notta."He replied.I came up from my little cave and turn to look at kissed me this time we were in bed about to go to sleep.I felt something go down my side.I almost screamed but couldn`t because a pair of lips were to hand reached my waist and he left it broke the kiss and looked at me."Damn you can make anyone love you."He said.I giggled and went to on chest hand tracing abs.

* * *

I woke up the next moring with Steven there just waking up.I kissed him good morning and laughed."You can feed the baby Doll."I said."We really are a married couple."He said.I laughed and changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank** you thank you all!I`m so happy I got atleast one review but now I`m thinking about telling you you have to review or I won`t who THANK YOU!I apoligize for making Ally`s parts short but if you want them longer review**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN ONLY THE KIDS NOT A&A**

* * *

Ally`s POV

I was to lost in my they started yelling."Steven who the.."Chase said but Steve cut him off."Twenty bucks rember.""Yeah."Chase said."Then why is she.."Chance got cut off next."Video games Chad stay."Steve said."But why Steve you no shes.."Chad got cut off."Shes a friend and got kicked out for a while."Steven said."But steve why."It was Katy."Because."Steven said getting mad."As much as I hate you and the Moons I have to take your side."It was Taylor.I drifted back off to sleep I wasn`t getting up till noon.

* * *

Steven`s POV

I wasn`t agruing with wanted to know why Moon was in my shower.I decided to read when something caught my was a pink book with big hot pink letters."A.J.M"I said to myself."Alssya Julia Moon."Alssya said coming up behind me."I`d hide that."I commented."I will."She relpied."Some where I won`t check."I told her."I will."She told me."I will check that duffel."I reminded her."Not there."She told me."I will check your draws."I told looked at me."You know your such a perv right."She told me."I try"I said.I walked up to her bent down and took the book."Thank you."I said holding it up.I was about as tall as her dad and she as tall as my mom so I had a hieght advantage."Give me my book."She demanded."Nope I`m seeing if I`m in here."I said running to my room and locking the door.I opened the book to yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_I asked him to be my partner for the project and he agreed.I`m so happy!:).I wish we wern`t like the Hatfileds and Macloys though.I told him I was making my crush jelouse if only he knew it was him._

I smiled to my self and made it look like I didn`t read it.I unlocked the door and she ran in."What did you see."She paniced."Nothing sweetheart."I said."But you.."I cut her off."I took it to play.I`m an over grown 5 year old."I said."Thanks."She said."Breakfast?"I asked her."Sure."She replied.I ran down stairs and made pancakes."Dad loves these."Alssya said."Have you noticed how much you and my mom have in common and me and your dad."I asked her."Yeah."She replied.I sat down next to she kissed me.

* * *

Alssya`s POV

I knew he read it but I didn`t care.I broke the kiss and ate."Please tell me you didn`t."I said."Didn`t what?"He asked taking a bite from a pancake."Have any thing in your mouth."I said."No did you."He replied."Nope."I answered was done first and I seen him walk away to his room."Your the best outta all the Moons you know that right."Taylor his little sister asked."Yeah."I said."Good Stephen needs you he won`t admitt it but he does."She told me."You know how you think he can`t stand you."I asked her."Yeah."She replied."He doesn`t."I told her."I know."She relpied."Aye JUlia I`d go get ready if I were you."Stephen saud coming in the room."Why?"I asked him."We`re going to town."He rplied."Why do I have to go?"I asked."You don`t but the triplets are planing to call your dad and tell him where you are if you don`t get out soon even just for thirty Katy`s going to agrvate its Taylor."He told me."Fine I said getting up to I walked out Steven was watching SpongeBob."I`m ready."I stood up and put his son glasses go."Wait you can`t drive."I told him."Thats why we take the back rode."He told I seen it."I`m not getting on that with you."I said looking at the four wheeler."It`ll be fine we`re going on the dirt rode and going to the store and coming home you can wear the helmet."He told me."Gimme the helmet."I through it to me and I put it on.I climbed on and held on for dear took thing I knew we were at the mall."Why here?"I asked taking off the helmet."Trish gives me instrumemts and theres a new guitr in stock."He I`m gettin my movies and CDs and Robby has somethin for me."He told me."What do I do?"I handed me some money."Thanks.'I bent down and kissed me."Thanks."I nodded and walked aways Shades still on his black hair brushed back


	7. Chapter 7

2** in 1 again lucky you! sorry if grammer isn`t good FF cuts some words out by editing and sometimes I`m to lazy to fix it but I try.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own A&A**

* * *

Ally`s POV

I was finally up and the first thing I seen was Steven and Alssya weren`t here and the four wheeler was missing."Where your brother?"I asked Chance."Town."He replied.I was relived."What ya want for lunch?"I asked him."Pizza."He replied.I nodded took out my phone and called pizza thirty minutes I had to pick it up."Did Steve take his phone?"I asked."Yeah."Taylor said coming in.I picked up the phone and called Steven.

"Hello?"It was Alssya.

"Alssya is Steven there?"I asked.

"I don`t know I`m in Bath and Body works."She replied.

"Ok if you see him tell him to call me."I told her.

" ."She said.

"Bye."I said and hung up."Remind me to kill your brother."I told Taylor."Gladly."She replied.

* * *

Steven`s POV

I just relized I my phone was in my jacket witch Alssya had."Danmit."I said walking to the four wheeler with the guitar,Twelve pack,Ciggerates,Baby Alive material,the xbox 360,and locket.I put the stuff down and waited for Robby."Hey can you watch this."I asked."Yeah."He replied.I ran back in the mall and found her in Bath and Body works.'Aye you got my phone."I asked her."Yeah your mom called."She told me."We gotta go after I call her back."I nodded.I called my mother.

"Hello?"She answered.

"Aye what ya need."I asked.

"Can you pick up a pizza from pizza hut?"She asked.

"Yep."I said.

"Bye."She said.

"Bye."I said.I walked back in the store as Alssya was coming out and we bumped into each other.I caught her and the bag."Nice catch."She told me."No prob."I walked to the four wheeler every thing was there."We`re dropping this off and going to Pizza Hut."I told her."Why not now."She asked."Cause there ain`t no where to put this and you gotta hold it."I sighed put on the helmet grabbed all of it and held on.I drove fast so we could get this we got there mom was in her room ran to my room and I hid the beer and ciggerates."Oh I got this for ya."I said throwing the locket to Alssya."Thanks she said."I thought you were getting movies and CDs and Video Games."Alssya said."Na there not there yet."I went climbed on and held on to me as I got on."Ready?"I asked."Yep"She replied.I smiled and took off._Thats a girl._I thought.I gave her my cap I brought with me and kept the shades.I heard her turn on her Ipod and we started singing every song._Best night ever_.I thought.

* * *

Alssya`s POV

I was once since High School I was smiling."Thaks.I whispered into his we got to Pizza Hut he ran in and it seems like in five seconds was back."That was fast."I laughed."What ya wanna do after we drop this."He asked."Go out for lunch."I smiled."How bout dinner."He replied.I headed back to his place and gave the pizza to his mom.I guess he told her we were going some where cuase she walked inside and walked back to the four drove off."Where we headed?"I asked."You`ll see."He I seen it he took me to a medow.I looked around and he jumped up."Its soo beutiful."I nodded as I got off.I walke dup by him."So what we doin?"I asked.I got the idea as soon as he kissed he broke the kiss he bent down by my ear."If I do something really stupid and dorky promise you won`t laugh."He said.I stood on my tip toes got to his lips and said."I won`t laugh I swear."I I hadn`t of promised I wouldv`e bent down on one knee pulled out a ring pop and said."Alssya Julia Moon will you be my girlfriend?"I got to eye level with him."Yes Steven Rodger North I will."I smirked.I took the candy from him."Really."I asked."Hey look in the locket."He told me.I was a picyure of me and I swear he was smiling and real smile."Nice teeth."I told smirked and picked me up and kissed me.I was happy for once in my life.

* * *

Austin`s POV

I would kill her.I got a text just as I thought heres what it said.[Austin,Allsy,]

Their datind Austin!

**WHAT!**

My son is dating your daughter.

**Thanks for the where they** are.

Old meadow

**Thanks.**

Thants it shes dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you thank for bad grammer and Ally haveing small parts.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO ****NOT**** OWN A&**

* * *

Ally`s POV

I texted Austin."Taylor your charge."I screamed running outside.I seen Austin`s car he had come to pick me ."Thanks."I said climbing in."No prob."He told the driver the way and off we went.

* * *

Steven`s POV

I asked her she said !But that was five minutes it was a complete make out session under the willow they showed .I broke the kiss she looked behind her and gulped."Alssya Julia Moon come here now."Austin I pissed him off."No."She said still in my arms."Excuse me."Austin said eyes wide."Just go."I said."Steven you come here to."Ma said."I`m good I`d rather not get my ass kicked."I looked at me while Alssya Austin started walking over.I climbed the tree Alssya right behind."Ya think your so bad then I come up."Austin said."Well Ma`ma i`m scared of you."I got madder.I was soo dead.

* * *

Alssya`s POV

He was doomed."Go higher."I whispered to him and he did me right we got there I decied to really piss dad off.I kissed him.I felt him was steaming so was his mom."GEt down here NOW."Dad said.I broke the kiss."Notta."I said and picked up where I left I was doomed.

* * *

Austin`s POV

She was I have to and Him were DEAD.I mean she wouldn`t listen,he called me a girl,and they were making out right I seen snaked her hand up his are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo DEAD!

* * *

**Sorry its so short I`m just tired.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note at bottom :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I BLAHBLAH3044 DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY IF I DID IT WOULD TOTALLY SUCK!**

* * *

Steven`s POV

Today was the big sing -freakin-tastic.I watched Alyssa pick out a black dress because it was also the memorial for Alison Freshmen had to honor her with a song of there choice they have guess who was singing for you guessed Austin wrong if you guessed me give yourself a pat on the back."Babe just wear the plain black dress."I said as she grabbed another from the nodded and laid it on my bed for later."Want me to pick something out for you?"She asked."Yeah."I nodded and got to work.I grabbed my laptop and played the music for my first dong.

**The Hanging Tree**

**Are you are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say**

**murdered three strange things did happen here no strange**

**stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging you**

**Are you coming to the tree where the dead man called out**

**for his love to flee strange things did happen here no stranger would it be**

**if we met up at midnight in the hanging you Are**

**you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free strang**

**things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met**

**up at midnight in the hanging you Are you coming to the tree wear**

**a necklace of rope side by side with me strange things**

**can happen hear no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**{1}

I turned my head and took my head phones off to find Mom, Taylor, and Alyssa clapping and smiling I hadn`t seen my mom and sister this happy in so long I had to smile they were just so happy and it made me happier."Lets hear another."My mom said.I smiled put my head phones on and played another set of music for the second song I`d sing.

** Just To See You Smile**

**You always had an eye for things that glittered But I was far from being made of gold I don't know how but I scraped up the money I just never could quite tell you no**

** Just like when you were leaving Amarillo Takin' that new job in Tennessee And I quit mine so we could be together I can't forget the way you looked at me**

** Just to see you smile I'd do anything that you wanted me to When all is said and done I'd never count the cost It's worth all that's lost Just to see you smile**

** When you said time was all you really needed I walked away and let you have your space 'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly As the tears I saw rollin' down your face**

** And yesterday I knew just what you wanted When you came walkin' up to me with him So I told you that I was happy for you And given the chance I'd lie again**

** Just to see you smile I'd do anything that you wanted me to When all is said and done I'd never count the cost It's worth all that's lost Just to see you smile**

** Just to see you smile I'd do anything that you wanted me to When all is said and done I'd never count the cost It's worth all that's lost Just to see you smile [2]**

This time mom had tears in her eyes Alyssa was wanting to hug me but that was because they thought it was for them actually it was for Taylor who knew it just as well and mouthed "Thanks." I nodded. "Can we have one more?" My mom pleaded.I sighed."Fine." But it made her happy.

**It Won't Be Like This For Long**"

**He didnt have to wake up He'd been up all nite Lay'n there in bed listen'n To his new born baby cry He makes a pot of coffee He splashes water on his face His wife gives him a kiss and says It gonna be OK**

** It wont be like this for long One day soon we'll look back laugh'n At the week we brought her home This phase is gonna fly by So baby just hold on It wont be like this for long**

** Four years later bout four thirty She's crawling in there bed And when he drops her off at preschool She's clinging to his leg The teacher peels her off of him He says what can I do She says now dont you worry This will only last a week or two**

** It wont be like this for long One day soon we'll drop her off And she wont even know your gone This phase is gonna fly by If you can just hold on It wont be like this for long**

** One day soon she'll be a teenager And at times you'll think she hates him Then he'll walk her down the isle And he'll raise her vale But right now she up and cry'n And the truth is that he dont mind As he kisses her good night And she says her prayers He lays down there beside her Till her eyes are finally closed And just watch'n her it breaks his heart Cause he already knows It wont be like this for long One day soon that little girl is gonna be All grown up and gone Yeah this phase is gonna fly by He's try'n to hold on It wont be like this for long It wont be like this for long (3)**

Mom knew this was for her and nearly cried. "I have one more."I said. "Really?"They all asked. "Yup."I retorted.

**Steal Your Heart**"

**You like the good boys So I'm not invited to the plans you make When you're with your friends**

** But you know bad boys You can't deny it They can always show you where the fun begins**

** Hey now baby, No doubt about it, girl You drive me crazy I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me Wanna steal your heart Steal your heart**

** Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are**

** So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart**

** I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard**

** I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart**

** You're a good girl The perfect picture of an angel's smile From a magazine**

** But it's a new world And I know so well the side of you No one's ever seen**

** Hey now baby, No doubt about it, girl You drive me crazy I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me Wanna steal your heart Steal your heart**

** Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are**

** So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart**

** I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard**

** I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart**

** You're gonna keep it Just like a secret Baby, believe me You gotta free it And you'll have everything you need**

** You like the good boys So I'm not invited to the plans you make When you're with your friends**

** But you know bad boys You can't deny it They can always show you where the fun begins**

** Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are**

** So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart**

** I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard**

** I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart ** 4

Alyssa was on the verg of crying. I took a deep breath and all the applauds came. These three girls were the only ones I cared about right I knew they knew. "What bout me?" Katy asked comin in.I smiled at her I got one for you to.

**"Find A Way"**

**Keep me close when you go far away Keep this light to see you through Close your eyes to find a better way Buried deep to something true**

** And I'll find a way I'll find a way to you I'll find a way I'll find a way to you**

** And all the stars are burning in your eyes Well all the wreckage lays to burn Could we find a place beyond the lies Well I'll be here when you return**

** Cause I'll find a way I'll find a way to you I'll find a way I'll find a way to you I'll find a way I'll find a way to you I'll find a way I'll find a way to you**

** And hope wont change What won't return But I'll take the chance So please don't turn away**

** I'll find a way I'll find a way to you I'll find a way I'll find a way to you**

** I'll keep your heart I know that you'll come through I'll find a way I'll find a way to you ** {5}

She loved it and hugged me.I me try that four are the only people I care about.

* * *

Alyssa`s POV

All of Steven`s songs were amazing I loved them all and knew one thing. Tonight he would his mom and sisters left I said one thing to him. "I love you." I love you to."He relpied. "Wanna hear my song?"I asked him. "Of course."He retorted. I played the music on my laptop.

**"Hey Stephen"**

**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving But I know I saw a light in you. And as we walked We were talking – I didn't say half the things I wanted to.**

** Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, Boy, you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone.**

** 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain. So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. Mmm, I can't help myself.**

** Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling. So I've got some things to say to you, ha. I seen it all – So I thought – But I never seen nobody shine the way you do.**

** The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name – It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change. Hey Stephen, Why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same.**

** They're dimming the street lights. You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near to shine, shine, shine.**

** Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons Why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls – Well, they're beautiful But would they write a song for you?**

** I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain. So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. Mmm, I can't help myself... ...if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain. So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. Mmm, I can't help myself.**

** Myself, Can't help myself, I can't help myself. [6]**

"Hey." Steven replied. We both laughed. "I hate you sometimes." I retorted. "But I thought you loved me."He repied sarcastcally. I smiled. He got up shut the door and kissed me. How I loved this boy. He was fifteen tonight and he`d be getting a special suprise.

**Authors note:Sorry I haven`t updated in heres your chapter and I`ll put another one up soon ask me any questons!Oh and REVIEW!**

**1:The Hanging tree-Susane Collins(I think)**

**2:Just to see you Smile-Tim McGraw**

**3:It wont be like this for long-Dariuas Rucker**

**4:Steal Your Heart-Ross Lynch**

**5:Find A Way-Tyler Blackburn (CALEB RIVERS FOR YOU PLL FANS)**

**6:Hey Steven-Taylor Swift**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note at bottom :)

DISCLAIMER:I BLAHBLAH3044 DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY IF I DID IT WOULD TOTALLY SUCK!

Steven`s POV

I loved her song.I looked at the stage the younger kids would go was the order.

First grade. Second grade. Third grade. Fourth grade Fifth grade Sixth grade. Mermoial for some Sixth grader Taylor knew and would sing for. Seventh grade Eighth grade. Austin`s speech with Mom and Kira about some stuff Mermoial For Macey and I was singing and Alyssa would say some stuff (That was her Best Friend) Nineth grade Tenth grade Eleventh grade The Seniors and then the seniors would say a chant and the important ones would have to say a speech and then some others would be honored and it was over.

{TIME SKIP ;) }

I looked as mom and Austin got off Stage Kira right behind."And now would you all take a moment to remember Macey Price." said. "Steven Dawson has a song for her."He annocected.I came on stage and he nodded giving me aproval for The Hanging Tree

Alssya`s POV

I watched Steven sing the hanging tree the band playing the right notes as if they had seen the music one hundred times. Everyone clapped. I gave my speech and filed off stage with Steven. They went in Alphibetical order so me and Steven had a little bit to chat. "Amazing." I said. He smirked. "Why thank you." He replied. He smiled. "What did your ego get a size bigger?" I asked. "Maybe." He replied. He kissed me not caring. Then they started playing a song. We waited then Steven got called up for his two songs he would sing. He wrote a new one for tonight and would sing steal your heart. When he finished Steal Your Heart he looked at me and smiled. He caught his breath and went to the next song. I seen him meet Chance`s and Taylor`s eyes and mouth something.

"God Love Her"

Just a girl born in Dixie Washed in the blood And raised on the banks Of the Mississippi mud She always had a thing About fallin' in love with a bad boy

Yea, they could see it all comin' But her daddy never dreamed She'd grow up that fast You know what I mean The way a girl gets When she turns 17 Kinda crazy

She's a rebel child And a preacher's daughter She was baptized in dirty water Her mama cried the first time They caught her with me They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight to me and the Bible On the back seat of my motercycle Left her daddy standin' there Preachin' to the choir You see...God love her Oh me and God love her

She kissed her mama goodbye Said I'll be sure 'n phone ya She called from a truck stop In Tucson Arizona With amazing grace We made California line And then my gypsy life Started takin' it's toll And the fast lane got empty And out of control And just like an angel She saved my soul from the devil

Yea she's a rebel child And a preacher's daughter She was baptized in dirty water Her mama cried the first time They caught her with me They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight to me and the Bible On the back seat of my motercycle Left her daddy standin' there Preachin' to the choir You see...God love her Oh me and God love her

Now she holds tight to me and the Bible On the back seat of my motercycle Left her daddy standin' there Preachin' to the choir You see...God love her Oh me and God love her God love her Me and God love her [1]

He looked at me and mouthed "I love you."

Austin`s POV

I had to love was about my daughter. Dawson`s song was to good. I looked at him and caught his eye. "Amazing." I mouthed and I meant it.

Sorry Austin Had a short part but. I`m going to work on a Creepypasta fanfic seeing as this is nearly over so SRRY but then AUSLLY and then THE SEQUEL! I`d rather you not be able to read it then only see 'Author`s note at bottom :)'

Review and give me advice if you stop reading GOOD FOR YOU JUST ANOTHER FREAKIN HATER I DON`T HAVE TO DEAL WITH! Don`t review it if you do I have a friend that will make you Go To Sleep!


	11. Chapter 11

Author note at bottom. :)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Oh and I don`t own the song from the last one!

Line break time.

Alyssa`s POV

When Steven got over to me I hugged him. When my name got called I kissed his cheek "Your gonna love mine." I said walking away. On the way up I stopped by dad. "Your starting it right?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled and hurried up on the stage. I started to sing "Hey Steven" When dad said "I have an anoccment!" We all looked. "Take it away Alssya." Dad said. I sang "Happy Birthday" Steven started laughing because he was so embaressed. I smiled and laughed to but continued singing. When it was over I bowed and walked off stage. "Why?" He asked. "Because I could." I replied. He just smirked. I smiled and hugged him. "Now lets leave I got somethin for you." I said. He looked at me confussed and shrugged.

Steven`s POV

I didn`t know what she had planned I just knew I`d like it cause it was from her. We got to the meadow and I seen a single present in the willow tree. She drug me over to it and handed it to me. I opened it to find a picture of me and Alyssa from when we went to the fair so many weeks ago. I smiled and hugged her. "Thats not it hold on I needed some help with this one." She said I nodded and waited. She walked Huch and a puppy out on a leash. "Whose the pup?" I asked. "Lucky." She replied. I seen he only had three legs now. I smiled. "Hes yours." She replied. I smiled and hugged her again. "Your the best." I said. "I know." She replied. I kissed her in replie.

Authors note: SRRY it was sort its 11:15 and I`m tired and have other things to do sooo I`ll try and make the next one longer and BTW its Dec. in this cause I have an awsome Xmas chap I would have done in Dec. but family agavated me to were it slipped my mind. So here you are if I can`t read this one its going down srry but yeah.- TGIF


End file.
